Stardust
by DAWH
Summary: After one too many bad breakups, Aqua decides she's done with romance and studies the stars. What's she to do when her stargazing spot has a beautiful blonde sitting there? Just don't act like a pedo, I suppose. Aqua/Nami. WAFF, fluff, OOC.


Aqua x Naminé- Stardust

I'd never believed in true love or soulmates. It seemed far-fetched and implausible, considering the trillions of people in the multiple worlds. There were hundreds of single worlds alone, and they all had their own multitude of people. (Radiant Garden has a population of thirty thousand people, after all) Soulmates don't exist. End of story. I believed at first. In soulmates, I mean. There was a guy. His name was Terra, and he was **fine **. He and I were great with one another. But then he left me. He starting dating some bitch named Belle. Belle. What a stupid name. Then there was Kairi, but she left me for a stupid douche named Xenmas, who was old enough to be her grandpa. Then came Riku, but he turned out to be gay for a guy named Vanitas. Oh. Speaking of Vanitas, I dated his brother, Ventus, but he left me for a girl named Yuffie. Which brings us to Aerith. She left me, the sexy heartthrob Aqua, for an under-aged slut with maybe the dumbest name in existence. Selphie. Turns out she was secretly a cougar.

And each time, I'd say  
>"Oh, well... TerraKairi/Riku/Ventus/Aerith/Sora/Chernabog/Demyx/Vexen/Stich/Alice/Tinkerbell/Yen Sid isn't my soulmate, but I'm sure I'll find them eventually!" Yeah. After breaking up with Pete, I decided enough was enough. Fuck romance. It clearly isn't for me. Who's destined for a lovelife when they go through that many partners in three weeks? Fuck knows it ain't me. I elected that romance can suck my nonexistent dick. The hell with it. I have better things to do with my time.

...Like bake cookies. Yeah. I could bake cookies. Or start a line of cosmetics. Maybe try to write a novella? Screw it. I don't have writing talent. The book would probably just be me bitching about shit in life I hate. Which is a lot of things. There are things I do like, though. I suppose this is a good transition into my next topic. I picked up astronomy. It's a little lame, and I know that and you don't have to tell me about it, but I like it. I love the idea that stars won't leave me for a cheap emo broad with a giant key she walks around with. She also had an 'X' in her name. Lame. Just lame. But back to stars. I love how they're all different colours, and how they appear so significant in their bunches. They're all made of the same substances- heat, gas, and radiation- but they appear so different and yet the same. They're small as you look at them, and you forget that they're billions of times bigger than you, even though it appears you could pull them from the sky, and how so many of them fit into one galaxy...  
>Oh, sorry.<br>Got carried away there.  
>But you get the general idea. I like and am fascinated by stars. I even have a designated spot for my sky-watching. It's in a place called the Land of Departure. It's quiet and no one ever goes there.<p>

Or, at least, they usually don't. I don't know why tonight is an exception to that rule. I thought I only knew about this place. What gives? When I get closer, I realise the intruder sitting on the edge of the cliff is a female, looking younger than me by a few years. She had blonde hair (some draped over her right shoulder), pale skin, and was wearing a white dress with blue sandals. She was staring at the sky in an almost blank sort of way, but then she pulled her face down to the now-noticed-by-me sketchbook in her lap. I saw she had a pencil box that was opened to reveal several different-hued coloured pencils. At a loss by seeing the ghostly girl, I just stared. Sometime later, I started walking forward again, clearing my throat and making as much noise as possible without being obnoxious. She finally turned to stare at me. She had oceanic blue eyes, and it occurred to me that she resembled Kairi in some ways. She looked flustered, before apologising quickly and starting to put away her coloured pencils. I smiled, said it was alright and she seemed to relax again. I sat down next to her, albeit a respectable distance. Why does she look like Kairi? Are they related? Well, I needed to know. I decided to start with the obligated pleasantries first.  
>"Hi. I'm Aqua. What's your name?" Surely I can be faulted for starting like that?<br>"H-hello... My name is Naminé." she said, smiling shyly. "Naminé, huh? That's a pretty name. Is it French?" I asked. See? I'm a nice person. Earlier I might've given the impression that I'm a bitch, but fear not. I'm not anti-human, I'm just anti-asshole. This girl seems nice. Speaking of her, she nodded. "Thank you. Sort of, yeah. It's French and Japanese." I must've looked questioning, so she said "Yeah, I know. Weird combination, right?" she said, looking a tad less timid already. This was good. "Well, it's no stranger than mine. My name comes from a dead language." I said, and we both giggled. Her giggle was pretty.

"What'cha drawing?" I asked, scooting closer to peek over her shoulder at the sketchbook. She hesitated, but showed it to me. "It's nothing special. I just really like how the sky looks here." I whistled. That drawing was _good _. "That's really excellent. You got a lot of talent." I said, and she blushed. "Thanks. I don't really like it, but whatever floats your boat." she said, rubbing at her face in an inconspicuous attempt at hiding her blush. How cute. I know it's very stupid to try to convince people that they have talent when they think they don't, so I didn't address that issue. "How old are you?" I asked suddenly. She looked surprised, but answered. "Eighteen. How old are you?" she asks, looking curious. "I'm twenty two. Sorry for asking that so abruptly. It's just you look like someone I know and she's eighteen too." I said. Nice save, Aqua. Very smooth. Naminé's face brightened a lot. "Do you mean Kairi?" I must have had a certain look about me, because she said "Yeah, she's my cousin! Everyone says we look a lot alike." I sat flabbergasted for a moment. "You do," I finally said. "I almost thought you were her and dyed your hair." She smiled and tugged at her blonde locks. "Yeah, well part of that is true. Sure, I'm not Kairi, but I dyed my hair. It used to be like her hair colour, but a little less red and a little more brown. I decided I didn't like it much." Upon closer inspection, I realised she's right. I could see her russet roots trying to claw their way up past the blonde. Since I had to get closer to see her roots, that meant I was even closer to the younger girl. I could smell her, and she smelt distinctly like almonds, peaches, and apples, but there was something else. It would be best described as 'salty', but that makes it sound like she smelt bad. Quite the opposite, really. She had such an intoxicating scent, and I almost wanted to press my face against her. That would have been weird.

I must've been smelling her for a long time, because she cleared her throat and inched oh so slightly away. "Are you a lesbian?" she asked, closing her sketchbook. The bluntness and seriousness of her voice and face nearly made me go into hysterical laughter. But I held myself together and shook my head. "No," I said. "I'm bisexual." she nodded her head, as if that explained everything. Which it probably did. What the fuck am I doing? I'm supposed to be done with romance, but then I meet some potential tramp with dyed hair and suddenly I want to smell her all day and tell her things I've told others countless times before? Bull. Shit. I scoot away, not enough to seem rude, but putting significant distance between us. "I'm sorry." she said, and I looked up at her in a daze. "Whu-?" I asked, and I wanted to throw myself off the damn cliff for sounding so dumb. "Sorry I asked that question. It was impolite of me." she said, looking up at me with sad eyes. Oh God. My eyes are drowning. They need air. I look away and smile in what I hope was a comforting way, because it really felt like I gave her the most pedophiliac smile in existence. "Oh that's perfectly fine. I'm proud of my sexuality." I said, and if I'd seen myself, I would've probably said I looked damn full of pride. She was suddenly jittery again. Fuck, I hope I'm not scaring her away. "W-what's it like? With girls, I mean." she asked, both hands in her hair nervously. I chuckled to myself. "It's pretty good. When they treat you right, that is. Sometimes they can be mean. Or stupid." she nodded, and then she stood up for some reason and grabbed her closed pencil case and sketchbook. I felt obligated to stand up, so I did so. She turned her head to stare at the sky again in that weird way of hers. "Naminé?" I asked, looking at her questioningly. "Shooting star," she said quietly. "Make a wish." she closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking something. I look up and there is indeed stardust burning up in the atmosphere. (Or a falling star, whichever makes you happier to call it) I turn to glance at her, and in the pale moonlight, she looked radiant. I closed my eyes and wished.

"I wish Naminé would be my soulmate." I thought to myself. And now two years later, in three weeks, we're getting married underneath the stars in the Land of Departure- during a meteor shower.

* * *

><p>(AN- Semidecent fic is semidecent.)


End file.
